


game

by fnowae



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: Based on the prompt - "I can't believe you shot me!"





	game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pumping these out

"I can't believe you shot me!"

Joe sighs heavily. "Pete, do you even get how the game works? We're on different teams. I'm supposed to shoot you."

Pete makes a face and whines, "But baaaabe, I don't want to be on separate teams."

"God knows I'll lose if I'm stuck with you," Joe comments, rolling his eyes and proceeding to kill Pete's character onscreen again. 

"Joe!" Pete gasps, clapping a hand dramatically over his heart. "How dare you follow the rules and fight against me! We're supposed to be star-crossed lovers, and you'll kill your own team members to save me!"

"Nah, I'm good," Joe says, and kills Pete again. 

"Babe!" Pete huffs. "I thought you loved me!"

"It's a fucking game, Pete." Joe rolls his eyes. 

"Yeah, but you're supposed to help me!" Pete says. 

Joe sighs, resigned. "I can't believe the shit I do for you. Alright."

"I love you too!" Pete exclaims, beaming. 

Joe sighs and shoots his own teammate.


End file.
